Yukirin's Story
by LittleJirachi
Summary: Weeeeeeee! I haven't even posted nay new stories for a whuile but here's one I've been working on for a while enjoy!It's about Half demons coming to Mineral Town!Half demons?What are they doing here?Oh wel..


Main Characters:  
Our Heroine: Yukirin  
The Heroines Brother: Kazuka  
  
One day a boat had arrived at Mineral Town...  
  
"Oh brother...Why did we leave Tsunami Village?"  
  
"Heh...You wanted to meet different people didn't you?"  
  
"Yes...But we're not like normal people."  
  
A brother and sister was on that boat. But they weren't like normal people. For they were half demons...Yukirin had blood red hair and pink rose eyes. And a black cat ears with a black cat tail. Her brother Kazuka had blue hair and piercing yellow eyes. But surprisingly was more normal looking then her!  
  
He laughed then patted her on the head."You worry too much sis!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!You look more human than half demon!"  
  
"Don't forget to mention the good looks too!"  
  
"Hmph!" She glared at him.  
  
"Uhhhh...."He had a sweatdrop."It was a joke sis honest!"  
  
"Uh huh riiight.."She got her stuff and walked off the boat.  
  
"Me and my big mouth...."He sighed then grabbed his stuff also then walked off the boat.  
  
Once they had gotten off the boat they noticed a man with a purple bandana on standing in front of a near by bench. Kazuka walked up to him while Yukirin just stood near the dock and watched form afar.  
  
"Excuse me sir...?"Kazuka asked.  
  
"Yes can I help you...?"The man replied.  
  
"Um do you happen to know the way to the Inn?"Kazuka asked.  
  
"Uh yes...I happen to stay there every summer."He replied.  
  
"Ah that's great!Can you take us there?"Kazuka asked.  
  
"Uh sure but....Us?"He asked very confused.  
  
"Uh yes me and my sister!"He looked at the direction to Yukirin."Hey sis get over here!"  
  
Yukirin looked up."Ah..Okay.."She picked her bags up then walked over to them.  
  
"This is my sister Yukirin and my names Kazuka!"He patted Yukirin on the head.  
  
He stared at Yukirin's ears and tail."Ahhh....Oh yeah my name's Kai nice to meet both of you!"  
  
"....."Yukirin had noticed him staring at her and feel that welcomed.  
  
Kazuka had noticed also but poked her with his elbows trying to signal 'Nice to meet you too'.  
  
Yukirin noticed this then bowed politely."Nice to meet you...."  
  
"Uhhh...Heh nice to meet the both of you"Kai said then smiled at Yukirin."Heh......You're cute....I'm sure we'll get along just fine."Kai then winked at her.  
  
"Hey no flirting with my sister!"Kazuka exclaimed!  
  
Kai had a sweatdrop."Whoa sorry dude...." He looked at the time."Ah it's late. I'll be going back to the Inn.... Follow, if you still want to, of course."He walked off but slowly just incase if they would follow.  
  
"And you talk about me being rude...."She followed Kai.  
  
"But...Ah forget it!"He ran after them.  
  
At the Inn...  
  
"Hi Kai!"A Girl voice said.  
  
"Ah if it isn't the beautiful Ann!"Kai then smiled.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes."Cut with the jokes already!"  
  
"Alright!But who said it was a joke?"  
  
Ann then looked behind Kai."Who are these people?Friends of your's?"  
  
"Ah well uh well...."  
  
"Just humble travelers milady!"Kazuka smiled.  
  
"......"Yukrin stayed quiet not wanting to be a bother.  
  
"Ah well you can stay in a room with Kai mr...?"  
  
"Please don't call me 'mr' I don't deserve such respect from someone as beautiful as you"He smiled then winked at her.  
  
"And you call me a flirt..."Kai mumbled.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Oh nothing nothing...."Kia started to whistle acting like he didn't say anything.  
  
Yukrin bowed to Ann."Please excuse my brother...His name is Kazuka and my name is Yukirin...."  
  
"Ah nice to meet both of you then!"Ann then looked at Kai."You take Kazuka to your guys room and I'll take Yukirin to her room!"  
  
"Uhhh...Sure..."Kai walked up stairs and Kazuka followed.  
  
'Why do I have to share rooms with this guy..."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Nothing nothing..."Kazuka started to whistle.  
  
"Okay let's go to your room Yukirin!"  
  
"Ah okay..."  
  
Ann smiled then led her Yukrin to her room.  
  
In Yukirin's room.  
  
"Here it is....Hope you don't mind sleeping with a guy though..."  
  
"A guy?"  
  
"Heh yeah he's quiet but very nice..."Ann heard noises down stairs."Probaly Duke again....He's always getting drunk....Well I gotta go bye!"Ann ran downstairs.  
  
"Hmmm...."Yukirin fell onto the bed then instantly feel asleep.  
  
In Kazuka and Kai's room  
  
"I still don't understand why I have to share rooms with you..."  
  
"Ah shut up!!!"  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"You heard me!!!"  
  
They both fell asleep after hours and hours of fighting.  
  
Fleria-Chan: My fingers hurt from all the typing..Ah well I do not own HM so please...Don't sue me!!!  
  
All chars: That's right!  
  
Fleria-chan: Yeah make me feel worse you all suck!  
  
All: Good night or good morning..Oo Wait that makes no sense...OO


End file.
